universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Eugene Pallette/Filmography
Selected filmography * The Birth of a Nation (1915) with Lillian Gish and Raoul Walsh * The Highbinders (1915) * The Story of a Story (1915) * The Spell of the Poppy (1915) * Intolerance (1916) with Lillian Gish and Constance Talmadge * Tarzan of the Apes (1918) with Elmo Lincoln and Gordon Griffith * The Three Musketeers (1921) with Douglas Fairbanks * The Ten Commandments (1923) with Richard Dix * North of Hudson Bay (1923) with Tom Mix * The Wolf Man (1924) with John Gilbert and Norma Shearer * Stupid, But Brave (1924), directed by Fatty Arbuckle * The Cyclone Rider (1924) * Mantrap (1926) with Clara Bow and Ford Sterling * Should Men Walk Home? (1927) with Mabel Normand and Oliver Hardy * Fluttering Hearts (1927) with Charley Chase and Oliver Hardy * Sugar Daddies (1927) with Laurel and Hardy * The Second Hundred Years (1927) with Laurel and Hardy * The Battle of the Century (1927) with Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * Lights of New York (1928) * The Canary Murder Case (1929) with William Powell and Louise Brooks * The Virginian (1929) with Gary Cooper and Walter Huston * The Love Parade (1929) with Maurice Chevalier and Jeanette MacDonald * Follow Thru (1930) with Charles 'Buddy' Rogers and Nancy Carroll * Paramount on Parade (1930) all-star revue released by Paramount Pictures * Slightly Scarlet (1930) * Fighting Caravans (1931) with Gary Cooper and Lili Damita * The Stolen Jools aka The Slippery Pearls (1931) with an all-star cast * Girls About Town (1931) * Shanghai Express (1932) with Marlene Dietrich and Anna May Wong * Dancers in the Dark (1932) with Miriam Hopkins and George Raft * Wild Girl (1932) with Charles Farrell, Joan Bennett, and Ralph Bellamy * Hell Below (1933) with Robert Montgomery, Walter Huston, and Jimmy Durante * The Kennel Murder Case (1933) with William Powell and Mary Astor * I've Got Your Number (1934) * Caravan (1934) with Charles Boyer and Loretta Young * Bordertown (1935) with Paul Muni and Bette Davis * The Ghost Goes West (1935) with Robert Donat * Steamboat Round the Bend (1935) with Will Rogers * Dishonour Bright (1936) with Tom Walls * The Golden Arrow (1936) with Bette Davis and George Brent * My Man Godfrey (1936) with William Powell and Carole Lombard * Stowaway (1936) with Shirley Temple and Robert Young * Topper (1937) with Constance Bennett and Cary Grant * One Hundred Men and a Girl (1937) with Deanna Durbin and Adolphe Menjou * The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938) with Errol Flynn and Basil Rathbone * There Goes My Heart (1938) * Mr. Smith Goes to Washington (1939) with James Stewart and Jean Arthur * Young Tom Edison (1940) with Mickey Rooney * The Mark of Zorro (1940) with Tyrone Power and Basil Rathbone * The Lady Eve (1941) with Henry Fonda and Barbara Stanwyck * The Bride Came C.O.D. (1941) with James Cagney and Bette Davis * The Big Street (1942) with Lucille Ball * The Male Animal (1942) with Henry Fonda and Olivia de Havilland * Tales of Manhattan (1942) with an all-star cast * The Forest Rangers (1942) * Slightly Dangerous (1943) with Lana Turner and Robert Young * Heaven Can Wait (1943) with Gene Tierney and Don Ameche * The Gang's All Here (1943) with Alice Faye and Carmen Miranda * In the Meantime, Darling (1944) * Pin Up Girl (1944) with Betty Grable, Martha Raye and Joe E. Brown * Step Lively (1944) with Frank Sinatra * Sensations of 1945 (1944) with W. C. Fields * The Cheaters (1945) with Billie Burke * Suspense (1946) with Barry Sullivan and Belita Category:Filmographies Category:Filmographys